Sheldon, I'm Sick
by arraytime
Summary: Penny is sick. Real sick.


**Set in Season 5. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just tea. **

* * *

><p>The virus was back again. Penny did not feel to well to go to work, and Leonard is starting to worry.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Leonard knocked on her door. She grumbled, she really did not want to talk to him. "Leonard, what is it?" she heard Sheldon at her door as well. "Penny hasn't come out of her apartment." She can hear Sheldon sigh through the door. "Penny, I will make you tomato soup and grilled cheese to the right temperature."

That didn't sound like Sheldon, but it was him. The man who is crazy about germs, he wanted to help her? _Why?_

"I have to go Penny. Sheldon can take care of you... I guess." Leonard hesitated. He really wanted to see her, then walked down the flights of stairs.

Penny rolled her eyes, and put her pillow in her face. She felt agitated, and in pain. Her head hurt badly. Twenty minutes later she heard those three knocks. "Sheldon go away, you'll get sick!"

Sheldon stopped in his tracks, he had the grilled cheese, and the tomato soup. "This will make you feel better." few moments later, "I have your key, Penny."  
>"Ugh! Fine!" Sheldon smirked, and opened her door. Her apartment smelled like sick. "Penny, no wonder why your sick! Your whole apartment is completely messy!" he complained. He placed her food on her living room table, and started picking up her clothes off the floor. "You don't have to pick up for me, Sheldon. I can pick them up."<br>Sheldon sighed heavily. "Penny this is disgusting. I cannot look at this apartment any longer or I will get sick myself.", he threw a pair of pants into the hamper.

Sheldon did not leave though, he stayed. Cleaning the rest of her apartment. She just sat on her couch and watched him. "You've changed, Sheldon."  
>He turned around, a surprised look in his eyes. "How so?", he scrubbed her kitchen counter with a sponge. She couldn't help but stare at him a bit when he was doing this. His brows furrowed, his lips pursed. "Penny?" he asked. He stopped everything and paid attention to her. His blue eyes lingered on her lips from a far, and then to her eyes. "You just have. That's all." she put her spoon to her mouth and swallowed the soup. He walked towards her, he was looking at her. His eyes so intense it made her self feel dizzy. "What're you doin', Sheldon?"<p>

She is so pale. It made Sheldon feel sick to his stomach. "You're facial features indicate you are running a high fever. I suggest you go to sleep."

Penny was done with her meal anyways, she felt full enough. "Thanks?" she raised her brow. "Hey, where did Leonard go?" Sheldon bit his lip and rolled his eyes. "To a bar, to get women I believe." Penny couldn't stop laughing, "Wow you're blunt." He sat down his spot in her apartment, "Is that sarcasm?"  
>"No, sweetie. Really it's not." she crossed her arms, and focused on the spots on her ceiling. "Leonard doesn't love me anymore huh?" she asked, turning her head towards him. "I'm not sure..." he said. His eyes lingered into Penny's. She huffed and shrugged, "So how's Amy?"<br>His hands clenched then unclenched, Penny caught this. "I believe she doesn't want me to be her boyfriend anymore."

Penny's breathing got a little heavy, and it felt like her throat was closing in on her. "Sheldon!' she gasped. His eyes went wide and dialed his cell phone. "Penny!" she grabbed onto his free hand that was dangling on his side, and entwine her fingers in his. He knelled down to her, and held on. "Penny, I am calling the ambulance." her grip tightened a little and pressed her lips onto his knuckles. "Thank you." she whispered. Sheldon didn't know what was going on, but he was scared.

Five minutes later the ambulance showed up. Sheldon opened the door to let the paramedics in. They complained why the elevator didn't work, and Sheldon told them a lie. When Penny was on the stretcher, she looked like she was about to cry. "Penny, don't cry." he said. She laughed a little, and looked at him. "You're going to be okay. I promise." he said nervously. Playing with his fingers, looking down at his shoes. Sheldon looked up and her eyes closed. Fear jolted him. "PENNY!"  
>"Doctor Cooper, we'll take care of this." one of the paramedics said, then taking off down the stairs.<p>

Sheldon quickly ran to his apartment, placing his hand over his heart. He felt like he was going to have an asthma attack. He dialed his phone, calling Leonard.

"Leonard."

Sheldon can hear heavy breathing, "Sheldon now's not the time, gotta go bye!" then a click.

He never was this angry in his life. How can Leonard be like this?

He called Raj, Howard and Amy. But none of them picked up.

He was having a panic attack.

Sheldon didn't know what to do. Should he call his mother, his meemaw? He didn't know. His hands were shaking, he was in complete shock. He ran towards to door getting his jacket, and keys, and headed down to the hospital.

Sheldon never liked germs, not one bit. He hated the hospital but he was always here when he was sick. _What irony._  
>When Sheldon finally asked where Penny's room number was he was escorted to her room. He opened the door, and overwhelming sadness washed through him. Tubes were in her nose, Iv's it was not something he'd expect. He sat down on the chair next to her anyways.<p>

He hesitantly grabbed her hand softly, and rubbed circles with the pad of his thumb gently.

_"Soft kitty, Warm kitty, Little ball of fur. Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty, Purr Purr Purr." _

* * *

><p><strong>Aye. Don't hurt me. Next chapter is coming up I promise! <strong>


End file.
